


Let me talk to you

by mizore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, setting is in Bali island
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a guide tour works in Bali.</p><p>wow i suck at writing summary. My first sterek fanfiction in Indonesian language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me talk to you

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini lahir ketika aku sedang mengikuti study tour mata kuliah "Bahasa Jepang Pariwisata" yang gratis tis selama 3 hari di Bali. Kebanyakan daydreaming karena banyak bule berkeliaran. Serta dapat ilmu tentang bekerja jadi guide di Bali oleh seorang Made yang oyaji ganteng, maka aku iseng mengetik sterek fanfic di hapeku. Will get explicit as the story progress. Enjoy it, guys! :))

Chapter 1

“Maaf! Tolong hentikan! Jangan memulai perteng-" belum sempat Stiles meneruskan kalimatnya, bogem mentah mendarat dipipi kirinya. Ia jatuh tersungkur diatas pasir putih pantai sambil menggeram kesakitan. "Fuck-"

Pria tinggi berbadan seperti model pakaian dalam didepannya hanya menatap Stiles dengan ekspresi kaget minimum ketika sadar bahwa ia salah melayangkan bogemnya. Scott, salah satu dari anak SMA yang Stiles dampingi sebagai guide seketika langsung membantu Stiles berdiri sambil komat kamit minta maaf atas kelakuan Jackson. Stiles menghela nafas dan berpikir untuk kesekian kalinya kenapa ia memilih jadi guide sebagai jurusan kuliahnya kalau ia bakal ditampar sana sini.

"Just, tolong Jackson... ingat kita ada di negara orang. Polisi di Kuta sini takkan segan-segan memborgolmu dan menyeretmu ke pos mereka, tak lupa memoroti dompetmu juga. Jadi, tolong simpan bogemmu di saku celanamu dan lepas ketika kau kembali ke Amrik." Stiles berbisik kesal melihat kelakuan klien-nya yang selalu memulai perkelahian dimana saja. Dan tentu saja, Jackson barusan menantang seorang surfer dengan badan kekar berhias tato dipunggung, dan alis yang seakan bisa membunuh Stiles, tak lupa brewok tipis di dagunya... ehem okay, Stiles mungkin sedikit berkhayal kemana-mana ketika si Hot itu sedang berjalan kearahnya, gara-gara sedikit teralihkan dengan pemandangan indah itu ia tak melihat Jackson memaki pria itu karena kakinya tak sengaja teriinjak olehnya. Pipi kiri Stiles mulai terasa perih dan ia meringis sedih membayangkan bahwa bekas bogeman itu bakal membentuk peta pulau bali berwarna biru di pipinya. Oh great.

Stiles menghela nafas untuk kesekian ribunya hari itu. Ia mengayunkan tangannya sebagai tanda agar Jackson dan Scott menjauh darinya, biar Stiles mengurus pria yang barusan menonjok Stiles. Jackson memasang wajah menyesal ketika melihat bekas bogem diwajah Stiles lalu kemudian ia menggeret Scott, Allison dan Lydia menjauh dari tkp dimana orang lokal mulai menonton mereka dengan muka mengharap bakal terjadi baku hantam. Well, Stiles bakal kehilangan lisensinya kalau ia sampai berhubungan dengan dinas pramuwisata untuk ke-3 kalinya.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf atas kelakuan klien-ku barusan, tapi melihat bahwa kau sempat memukulku dengan bogemmu yang terasa seperti baja, kurasa aku pantas untuk menagih maaf darimu? Karena kau pasti sadar bahwa orang yang rencananya ingin kau hajar barusan jelas-jelas terlihat masih SMA." Stiles menaikkan alisnya ketika lelaki dihadapannya hanya diam memandang bibirnya. Huh, tunggu. Bibirku?

"Please... aku disini tak bermaksud flirting or something denganmu, dude. Kau barusan menonjokku, yang aku mau sekarang selain ingin menenggelamkanmu dilaut bali adalah kau minta maaf." Stiles berusaha tidak menganggap sesuatu yang lain ketika pria hot didepannya tetap menatap bibirnya ketika ia berbicara.  
"Helloooo? Tolong matanya diarahkan kesini?" Stiles memutar matanya ketika si hot itu berdehem malu.  
"Well?"

"Namaku Derek."

Stiles menaikkan kedua alisnya ketika pria bernama Derek didepannya tiba-tiba menjulurkan tangannya yang besar dan jelas-jelas tak bermaksud meminta maaf. "Uh... oke Derek. Minta maafnya?"  
Derek tersenyum nyengir sambil tanpa Stiles sadari ia mengarahkan jarinya dan menusuk pipi kirinya yang bengkak.  
"FUCK! APAAN! Sakit bego!"  
"Harusnya kau yang minta maaf, Stiles."

  
Stiles sempat panik ketika Derek tiba-tiba tahu nama panggilannya. Ia tak memasang kartu pengenalnya disaku pakaian adat bali yg dikenakannya. Stiles mengernyitkan dahinya sambil mundur perlahan. Derek memutar matanya sambil menunjuk Scott yang sedang berdiri dibawah payung. "Dia memanggil namamu panik tadi. " Ia menahan tawa ketika Stiles memalingkan muka malu.

"Aku minta maaf." Derek berbisik pelan. Stiles kaget saat sadar bahwa jarak diantara mereka hanya tinggal sejengkal. Saat ia akan membuka mulut untuk bilang 'fuck off' atau sesuatu, tangan Derek masuk kedalam saku bajunya. Stiles berteriak kecil sambil mundur kaget. "Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Derek nyengir lalu mengibaskan kartu nama Stiles ditangannya "Untuk permintaan maaf, bolehkah aku mentraktirmu minum?"  
Stiles menganga. Belum sempat ia menjawab, Derek mengedip lalu pergi dengan menenteng surf boardnya.  
Jackson muncul dibalik punggung Stiles dengan muka terhibur. "Heh, sepertinya tak hanya membuatnya meminta maaf, kau dapat penggemar baru huh Mr. Stilinski?"  
Stiles menutup mukanya dan mengerang pelan.  
“Diam kau, Jackson. Sekali lagi kau membuat masalah di Bali aku akan menyeretmu sendiri ke kantor polisi.”

[x]

Sepoi angin malam di Kuta menemani Stiles dan rombongan anak muda yang ia dampingi menuju Bar populer disana. Mereka berencana menghabiskan malam dengan mengunjungi satu persatu bar terkenal di Kuta, Stiles hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat permintaan tamunya.  
“Asalkan kalian menurut saat aku seret keluar dari bar dan kubuang dipinggir jalan kalau sampai salah satu dari kalian berbuat ulah.” Stiles menaikkan satu alisnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada. Scott mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti, tangannya merangkul pundak Allison yang tersenyum meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Lydia menyikut Jackson yang memutar matanya pada Stiles.  
“Tenang saja, Stiles. Aku akan membereskan Jackson kalau ia mulai berulah seperti kemarin.” Lydia menaikkan sudut bibir kanannya sambil melirik Jackson yang seketika diam seakan ketakutan.  
Huh, menarik. Stiles mengangguk sambil tersenyum nyengir pada Lydia.  
“ _Okay Let’s got wasted._ ”


End file.
